


It's Not Wishful Thinking

by MeganMoonlight



Series: You Never Know (Dragon Age Prompts) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Black Eye, Bruises, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash February, Fist Fights, Gentleness, Haven (Dragon Age), Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: After a fight with a drunk guardsman, Evelyn Trevelyan gets a chance to spend more time with Flissa.





	It's Not Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, for a prompt generated from **[Dragon Age Random Pairing& Prompt Generator](http://www.scattereddelusions.com/avs/DAPrompts.html):**

Evelyn Trevelyan sat down on a chair, still feeling tense. She was aware that blood was running down the fingers of her right hand, and the skin around her left eye was getting darker and darker, but that was not what was the most important right then. Furious, that was how she felt. Trying to calm down, she closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. 

She had no idea how much time she spent just sitting there in silence, but quiet knocking on the door made her focus and open her eyes.

“Enter.”

When Flissa walked in slowly, she still looked worried, and when their eyes met briefly, Evelyn felt the need to stand up and embrace her, offer some comfort. She stopped herself from doing that, though. Instead, she watched as the other woman carried a small basin filled with water, a few pieces of cloth, and a small leather pouch, and placed everything on the desk carefully. 

Still not looking at Evelyn, Flissa dipped a piece of cloth in the water before walking up to the warrior, and kneeling down next to her chair. Her fingers felt hot against Evelyn’s as Flissa raised her injured hand a bit, looking at the bruises.

“It will sting,” Flissa warned her, before touching the bloody knuckles gently. It did sting at first, but it wasn’t anything Evelyn was not used to. Also, she had no idea if it was her imagination playing tricks on her or not, but for a while it felt like Flissa was caressing her fingers with her thumb. Evelyn decided not to pay too much attention to that, however, because that was not the time for such thoughts, didn’t matter how enticing it was.

“Are you well?” Evelyn asked, breaking the silence. Only when Flissa looked up, the corners of her lips raised in a small smile, Evelyn realized that the other woman’s eyes were even more beautiful from up close.

“I am, thanks to you,” Flissa answered before focusing her attention back on Evelyn’s knuckles.

“I’m going to kill him if I see him anywhere near you ever again,” Evelyn stated, and Flissa squeezed her fingers again, looking at her exactly like she had done earlier, right before the nice and enjoyable evening had been interrupted by a drunk guardsman, who had started yelling at his companion right in the middle of The Singing Maiden. 

Evelyn had been sitting in the corner of the tavern, drinking wine Flissa had recommended, and enjoying a moment of peace from traveling, and from constant meetings with Seeker Pentaghast and Commander Cullen. She had been glancing at Flissa from time to time, wondering if that would be a good moment to ask the other woman to join her for a walk around Haven, to eat supper together, or if she would even want to spend more time with Evelyn.

She had been very close to finally gathering courage and asking, too. However, Flissa had caught Evelyn looking at her more than once, as if she was aware of what Evelyn had been thinking about, which had made the warrior feel strangely exposed.

‘I am a warrior, I fight darkspawn and bandits, but I cannot walk up to the woman I admire? Just wonderful…’ she had thought, disappointed in herself, before a shout coming from somewhere behind her had drawn her attention to the drunk soldier who had started arguing with the person sitting next to him.

The drunkard hadn’t been paying attention to anyone who had tried to tell him to calm down, not even to Flissa, who had walked up to him then. The man had just snorted at her first, but in the next second he had stood up and had raised one fist as if to hit her. Evelyn had gotten up from her chair as soon as she had noticed what had been happening, and had moved quickly to stand between the guardsman and Flissa, as she had caught the man’s wrist.

“Step. Back.”

After that there hadn’t been much talking. Evelyn hadn’t had her sword with her, but she could fight just as well without it.

The guardsman had managed to punch her twice, once in the face and once in the stomach, but soon she had grabbed him by the wrist and twisted back his arm, before throwing him on the floor, while all the bystanders had stepped back, observing everything in silence.

“Is everything alright?” Evelyn had asked Flissa, who had just nodded slowly in answer. She had been clearly frightened by everything that had happened, and Evelyn had felt like wrapping her arms around Flissa to comfort her, but she had had no idea if the gesture would be welcome.

A few minutes later Seeker Pentaghast had entered the tavern, followed by two warriors. A couple of onlookers had explained what had taken place, and the guardsmen had led the drunkard out, while the Seeker had stayed a while longer to make sure everyone had been alright.

“We will take care of him,” she had said, as Evelyn had wiped her forehead with the back of one hand.

“You do that,” Evelyn had murmured, and one of the men she had recognized as Harritt’s right hand had stepped closer to help her, but she had just shook her head, letting him know that everything had been well. 

The man had just nodded and sat back down by the table he had been occupying before, giving her space. After the Seeker had left, Evelyn had walked up to her abandoned tankard and had emptied it in one gulp, feeling Flissa’s eyes following her every move.

As she had put her tankard down, the blacksmith and two of his friends had told her that they would make sure there would be no more brawls, and after that Evelyn had left the tavern to calm down. 

Now she was sitting in her room at the Haven Chantry, with Flissa tending to her wounds, even if Evelyn had told her that they were nothing to be worried about.

Flissa’s touch was gentle, her lips slightly apart as she focused all her attention on her task, which Evelyn found extremely endearing.

They both stayed mostly silent as Flissa was putting ointment on Evelyn’s bruises, and the warrior was glad the silence was not uncomfortable. However, she also couldn’t help feeling a little bit disappointed in herself. She finally had a chance to talk to the other woman, but she had no idea how to start a conversation that would not lead to discussing what had happened in the tavern not so long ago. She was also trying not to stare at Flissa, which turned out to be much more difficult than Evelyn ever imagined, and she imagined that more than once, especially since the other woman was standing so close to her.

Flissa was charming, and always knew exactly what to say to anyone who entered the tavern. She was also helpful and answered all the questions Evelyn had about Haven and its villagers, and during each and every one of those conversations the warrior had a chance to admire Flissa’s smile. That beautiful smile that appeared on her face whenever she noticed Evelyn looking at her, however, was different than the small upturn of her mouth that was usually reserved for her clients. At least Evelyn thought it was. Or was it just wishful thinking?

Evelyn had no idea what to think about all this. 

Suddenly Flissa stood up, startling the warrior slightly. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn’t notice that Flissa apparently finished applying ointment to the bruised skin around Evelyn’s eye, and was now wiping her hands on the clean rag she must have picked up from the desk. Once she was done, she put the rag away and walked up to the chair once again, before touching Evelyn’s cheekbone with the tip of her forefinger gently, almost shyly.

“It should feel better soon,” she said quietly, and Evelyn nodded briefly. When did her throat became so dry?

“Thank you,” the warrior murmured, not knowing what else to say. 

She was not good at interacting with people she found attractive at all. Feeling like she should say something more, Evelyn licked her lips briefly. Would it be a good moment to ask Flissa if she wanted to spend some time with her? The evening was quite warm after all…

“Lady Trevelyan? Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all. And it’s just Evelyn, please,” the warrior answered, standing up from the chair abruptly. As she tried not to stumble over her words, she looked at the ground briefly. “It’s just that earlier, in the tavern, I wanted to ask you something.”

There. It was a good start. She could do it…

“Yes?”

“I was wondering, if you would like to join me for a walk,” she finally uttered, and when her eyes met Flissa’s, she added: “It doesn’t have to be tonight, of course. I just thought it might be nice. If you’d rather do something else, I understand.”

Flissa blinked a few times, clearly surprised by the suggestion, and Evelyn started suspecting she might have said something wrong after all, but then the familiar smile appeared on the other woman’s face.

“I would love to,” Flissa said, smiling shyly. “But I still have a few things to finish at the tavern…”

“Oh, that’s fine. I can wait. I mean, we don’t have to hurry, right? Oh, Maker, I’m… so bad at this.”

“Don’t worry, it’s quite charming.”

Flissa was still smiling at her, which Evelyn counted as a win. 

In the end they decided to go for a walk the next day, which would give Flissa time to find someone who would watch the tavern for a while. Evelyn couldn’t help smiling at the thought. 

As she walked Flissa back to the tavern, wanting to make sure no one would bother her anymore, she kept glancing at the other woman from time to time. They were walking close to each other, not caring that various people were watching them, clearly curious, and Evelyn wondered if they would be watched just as closely every time they appeared somewhere together. Probably yes, considering that many thought Evelyn indeed was the Herald of Andraste.

As they reached the door of the tavern, Flissa turned to Evelyn and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth, stepping back before the warrior had a chance to react. 

“So… I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Evelyn asked, and Flissa nodded, before disappearing behind the door.

Still smiling, the warrior turned around, deciding to visit Adan to ask him for some more ointment before retiring for the night. 

Hopefully, the bruising around her eye would disappear before her meeting with Flissa.


End file.
